Elimination Chamber 2019
Elimination Chamber (2019) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their Raw, SmackDown, and 205 Live brands. It took place on February 17, 2019, at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. It was the ninth event promoted under the Elimination Chamber chronology. Event summary Women’s Elimination Chamber Match to become the first-ever WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions Destiny and history may lead you to the same place, but one does not guarantee the other. So while it might be tempting to write Sasha Banks & Bayley’s trailblazing ascension to the inaugural WWE Women’s Tag Team Championships as some sort of forgone conclusion by the wrestling gods — at this very same event last year, Banks betrayed Bayley, kicking off the chain of events that led to the formation of their tag team — that would discount the magnitude of the accomplishment as well as the credibility of the women they had to go through to get there. Several of the entrants into the second-ever Women’s Elimination Chamber Match could claim similar serendipity to The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection; Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan of The Riott Squad were returning to the site of their WWE debuts, while The IIconics are lifelong friends on the cusp of a dream. More than anything, the Chamber was a reminder that while the obvious pick may ultimately win, that doesn’t mean they won’t have to earn it. As if to drive the point home that this was truly anybody’s game, five of the six teams had already entered the Chamber before anybody suffered elimination. The first to go were Naomi & Carmella, “The Fabulous Glow,” tossed by an opportunistic and inventive double stack by The IIconics. Nia Jax & Tamina, an obvious threat due to their strength and No. 6 draw, notched two eliminations — The IIconics and The Riott Squad — before Jax accidentally took herself out by charging through a pod when Bayley moved out of the way, leaving Tamina at the mercy of the rest of the field. They showed none; all four unloaded on their stronger opponent and all four covered her for the elimination. That brought the proceedings down to — and here is where you might be thinking destiny came into play — the two teams who started the match: Sasha & Bayley and Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville, the SmackDown goddesses calling themselves Fire and Desire. They showed plenty of both, driving Bayley spine-first into the beam of the Chamber pod and putting the onus on Banks and her barely-cleared injured shoulder to carry the load. She did. A Glam Slam from Mandy seemed to have Banks dead to rights, but The Boss miraculously kicked out. A Bank Statement on Deville lacked the torque to earn a tap out until Sasha used her foot to compensate and cranked back, forcing The Jersey Devil to cry Uncle. And something that seemed as though it would never arrive was suddenly there. Sasha was crying. Bayley was crying. Beth Phoenix was crying at commentary. You, too, were probably crying. And it was hard to argue with the WWE Universe’s inevitable but no less profound chant: They did, indeed, deserve it. But not because there were no other options. Not because of their past accomplishments. And not because their contributions to the Women’s Evolution all those years ago earmarked them for history, destiny or anything else. On this night, they deserved it for the simplest possible reason: They fought. And they won. The Miz & Shane McMahon vs The Usos Raise a glass, if you are so inclined, to the SmackDown Tag Team Title reign of The Miz & Shane McMahon, a.k.a. The Co-Besties, a.k.a. The Best Tag Team in the World, a.k.a. George Mizanin’s Pride and Joy, struck down just weeks into its existence by The Usos at WWE Elimination Chamber in a match that showcased Miz & Shane’s growing skills as a team and the wide chasm that exists between them and some of the more established tandems in WWE. If the result wasn’t an outright reality check, it was definitely a comedown for an evening that started with The Miz bringing out Maryse to announce that they were expecting their second child (Miz dedicated the match to his growing family). The former WWE Champion was so fired up that he pulled off an honest-to-goodness springboard and seemed to be willing his team into the advantage against a duo that was not so much out to beat him and Shane as expose them. In that route, Jimmy & Jey were likely surprised. Miz & Shane executed the “cut the ring in half” strategy, and they did so in the most daring possible fashion, with Shane-O-Mac planting Jey Uso through the commentary table with a Leap of Faith. The Awesome One had Jimmy Uso all to himself in the ring, but the same energy that carried him to the cusp of victory led to his defeat: Miz executed the Skull-Crushing Finale and rolled Jimmy over, but the Ano’ai high-flyer reversed his pinfall into a crucifix rollup, stunning the father-to-be with a pinfall and earning The Usos their sixth Tag Team Title. The only ones more shaken than the punch-drunk Usos were Miz & Shane, who walked up the ramp in near total silence — save for an “I’m sorry” from Miz when Shane finally sat up from the wreckage of the table. It was heartbreaking, it was sudden, but if Miz & Shane are going to truly pursue tag team greatness, they might have to get used to it: It happens to the best of teams. Ronda Rousey vs Ruby Riott The Raw Women’s Championship Match at WrestleMania will remain as scheduled, which is to say it’s not going to involve Ruby Riott. Beyond that, however, things get murky. The crimson-haired ringleader of The Riott Squad is one of the more underrated Superstars in WWE, but she was little more than a meal for Ronda Rousey, who entered the ring in Sonya Blade cosplay as a nod to her “Mortal Kombat 11” voicing role and quickly submitted Ruby with the Armbar despite the latter’s attempt at a cat-and-mouse strategy. But setting aside the cut-and-dry result of what happened in the ring, the shenanigans started early in this one and continued long after. Charlotte Flair technically kicked things off with a pre-match victory lap, during which she further rubbed in the salt of being Mr. McMahon’s handpicked replacement for grassroots hero Becky Lynch at The Show of Shows. Lynch herself appeared afterward, crutching her way through the WWE Universe to the ring in defiance of a freshly-exacerbated knee injury and Mr. McMahon’s 60-day suspension. What seemed to be a symbolic gesture of rebellion soon turned physical, as The Man went to town on both women with her crutches, only pausing her attack on Charlotte to unleash her second decimation of Rousey in three months. The final images of the confrontation were striking, and somewhat familiar. Rousey fumed at ringside with her face peppered with battle scars, a dazed Charlotte struggled to her feet, and Lynch smiled ear-to-ear while being led out by security with her hands behind her back. It was a strong reminder of a certain someone from a few years ago, who, if you may remember, had his own issues with The Chairman. You may also remember that man never took no for an answer. This one might not, either. Results * Tag team Elimination Chamber match for the inaugural WWE Women's Tag Team Championship: The Boss 'N' Hug Connection (Bayley and Sasha Banks) defeated Carmella and Naomi, Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville, Nia Jax and Tamina, The IIconics (Billie Kay and Peyton Royce), and The Riott Squad (Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan) * Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Ronda Rousey © defeated Ruby Riott by submission Women's Tag Team Championship Elimination Chamber match Other on-screen talent * Commentators: Renee Young (Raw/Women's Tag Team Elimination Chamber match) & Beth Phoenix (Women's Tag Team Elimination Chamber match) * Interviewers: Charly Caruso, Dasha Fuentes & Kayla Braxton * Pre-show panel: Beth Phoenix Image gallery 030_ELIM_02172019cm_0759--b3fd338358763db7ad840da0f9f93da4.jpg 031_ELIM_02172019cm_0775--23d94580819f0df39b1d4317f23600d2.jpg 032_ELIM_02172019cm_0795--12459270f8ec28c1983fb592ef8b5f00.jpg 033_ELIM_02172019cm_0812--918db0a88adc0561755b01a7a1596631.jpg 034_ELIM_02172019cn_1204--eb52a5767ce9b77673831c64a5010fc4.jpg 035_ELIM_02172019cm_1142--997f2c9a0ff7e5fd8f7d7b022902a1da.jpg 036_ELIM_02172019cm_1166--3b60e484becbb32dce0c3f62bbc49653.jpg 037_ELIM_02172019cm_0862--4d7613c3a795a34f8381bc2e4a6402cf.jpg 038_ELIM_02172019jg_1962--b3e0310770fd42e740e2811ef0d6425c.jpg 039_ELIM_02172019cm_0893--472fa2d4b3059c85dc091bbd33980295.jpg 040_ELIM_02172019cm_1170--c634ed69496b2fe89a273ac0157b7f0e.jpg 041_ELIM_02172019jg_2003--945978e2ae5d8e9a5986f94f983066eb.jpg 042_ELIM_02172019ej_1711--7cd739fadd278a173636921f06f72fe6.jpg 043_ELIM_02172019cm_0943--d2597c6127033adc6c765ac44b5d226d.jpg 044_ELIM_02172019cm_1209--0a39b378595426640622f854040e107c.jpg 045_ELIM_02172019jg_2032--c9181992257391e81f7a1bf3da9e4ccf.jpg 046_ELIM_02172019jg_2045--c601bf3fc9c80e469ae30b4946aa8cbd.jpg 047_ELIM_02172019cm_1236--ebb8fc21d4c09ca926418aec7b53ccc7.jpg 048_ELIM_02172019cm_1257--19c3433aef539a7da615e8eb44bc876d.jpg 049_ELIM_02172019cm_1290--4867091776e302c183bedc53e1946e44.jpg 050_ELIM_02172019jg_2071--8a90be6f9dc21696577cac195c02f03a.jpg 051_ELIM_02172019jg_2100--be7e5a07bd7457bab134df2317f73ada.jpg 052_ELIM_02172019cn_1367--7ed6657c339492aebb1a123d65ed748f.jpg 053_ELIM_02172019cm_1323--770b84e2ee97f349c2a5645648834bea.jpg 054_ELIM_02172019cn_1409--4c9885afa4ea25f8d2189ab19f5559e0.jpg 055_ELIM_02172019cm_1353--e19892050c054b13c2626260bfd8b2b9.jpg 056_ELIM_02172019cm_1357--9e5959c176de98e0ca1cfd4d6a2036c6.jpg 057_ELIM_02172019cn_1449--e39ddac86a4b5a8dd204aca3413156db.jpg 058_ELIM_02172019cn_0825--2c3696f64fc058a96fd80b7107112295.jpg 059_ELIM_02172019cm_1542--c3ba744153a24a2cecfffa3c79acec49.jpg 060_ELIM_02172019cn_1493--2934d672256972bba03ee68a964bdef1.jpg 061_ELIM_02172019cm_1375--c57a359a43e4b0a75e0fb492e24e5224.jpg 062_ELIM_02172019cm_1389--6c8c36b10f0d385a5bd7e555bc72d278.jpg 063_ELIM_02172019cn_0844--7e5e8fecae82970cea6e554729d809a4.jpg 064_ELIM_02172019cm_1636--ccab3bf7248554998b3b59ebea789ec1.jpg 065_ELIM_02172019cm_1437--d06fe0a1144f39ceb887db882754973b.jpg 066_ELIM_02172019jg_1803--f006f8de6a8bff802b315e1bffa852ad.jpg 067_ELIM_02172019jg_1866--d7dcc10cecfe79e853f8e623de04989d.jpg 068_ELIM_02172019cm_1512--d06862c41c3093791d3e977c010579e8.jpg 069_ELIM_02172019cm_1695--36d7ba3f7cca0d80d9d69c765d91060a.jpg 142 ELIM 02172019cn 4161--15511866d53a22c6b80235076c2e5f52.jpg 143 ELIM 02172019cn 4176--e53a5b91035895ac2dc2f8e0134c6c53.jpg 144 ELIM 02172019cn 4220--ca910adfdcf9ddeaeacfe41a5e47ad4e.jpg 145 ELIM 02172019cm 3119--7b0dce0a8e6f8ca304b64b762c62e879.jpg 146 ELIM 02172019cn 4369--9d903239703cd18771d0d9095ec5078c.jpg 147 ELIM 02172019jg 4625--5ff9dfe1d9a049c9a6b3c19ba5bbe055.jpg 148 ELIM 02172019jg 4622--5d9b47a95724d98fdba944f2b1228cdc.jpg 149 ELIM 02172019cm 3227--6c61cc123b7f305b3a60c6abe0918e92.jpg 150 ELIM 02172019jg 4629--4afdb8c9682404a0be30a19b59f1e934.jpg 151 ELIM 02172019jg 4665--33a68d1da90f51f18b233e2aeea23f23.jpg 152 ELIM 02172019cn 4429--32e7e1acfca56e1d405e00c98646714b.jpg 153 ELIM 02172019jg 4672--b0cad17648e4104834691576ee1fc5a5.jpg 154 ELIM 02172019cn 4451--e0d59b26e3e7344fe91fc77ee6f86046.jpg 155 ELIM 02172019cn 4469--bc255d0a83e9e574f1bba989cec85b00.jpg 156 ELIM 02172019cm 3291--d65cae8364ff27e779b952d5629c19ba.jpg 157 ELIM 02172019jg 4726--e86f163d20e043e2c4f6190943c30b8f.jpg 158_ELIM_02172019jg_4738--e68bd5e5413f0c53e191429296394671.jpg 159_ELIM_02172019jg_4749--7749f03745b25da6f2560335037d0e36.jpg 160_ELIM_02172019cn_4551--13278350d96dbf8b5012601ad2f357a0.jpg 161_ELIM_02172019cm_3349--3f2ec5b644e6c5a5f3003ba51539907a.jpg 162_ELIM_02172019jg_4788--7878071ce7504662808a7469aaa21e5f.jpg 163_ELIM_02172019cn_4583--5229660e7e56bffe71693db3e2c446cb.jpg 164_ELIM_02172019jg_4802--a1d93dfc6aa2f21375183a7f86dac5bf.jpg 165_ELIM_02172019cm_3573--524d6cea56c1e3cc9bf26964fddaf948.jpg Media Category:2019 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Bayley Category:Becky Lynch Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Charly Caruso Category:Dasha Fuentes Category:Kayla Braxton Category:Liv Morgan Category:Mandy Rose Category:Maryse Category:Naomi Category:Nia Jax Category:Peyton Royce Category:Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Sasha Banks Category:Sonya Deville Category:Tamina Snuka